


Rising Tide

by cindernara



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindernara/pseuds/cindernara
Summary: National exams are approaching, Wolfram is putting a strong front for his Maou.Yuri starts to question his future and himself.Wolfram noticed hormonal changes in Yuri that was never there the past year and half that he became Maou.What could this mean for the both of them?
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Yuri could hear the sound of rustling footsteps against the leaves as he lies on the green plains after practice. The sound of crisp grass rubbing against each other while the thuds from the earth supporting the grass feel like autumn is coming. As the shuffles of steps were approaching, Yuri could only guess that it was Murata, his close friend, and manager of the neighborhood baseball club that he founded.   
  
Yuri had longed for carefree days just like today. After an afternoon of intense practice, Yuri felt energized and ready for some action. That had set a series of recollection of the Maou’s responsibilities. The Maou on Earth is a carefree high school student who was about to take his national examination.   
  
With permission from the ten nobles of Shin Makoku, the boys were allowed study absences from their duties to focus on graduating high school in a few months.   
  
A month ago while Yuri and his baseball club were having their practice, an acquaintance of Bob came by to observe their practice. Pleased by what he had seen, he invited Yuri to try out for his league hoping to make Yuri a regional player. Since then, Yuri is haunted by different choices and future paths that he should take.  
  
Had Yuri not been crowned as the Maou, he would sell his soul away for baseball. Yuri would be more active in participating in tryouts and scholarships for universities. Today, being the ruler of a kingdom in another dimension and living a life as an ordinary high schooler was taking a toll on the boy. Should he sacrifice one for another? If so, what should he sacrifice?  
  
“Thinking about Shin Makoku eh?”  
  
Murata could feel Yuri’s uneasiness and longing for adventure. The only way to treat that feeling was to go back to Shin Makoku and see for himself what they had missed while they were gone.   
  
Murata propped himself up and gave Yuri a helping hand pulling Yuri from the grass patch and gesturing towards the river at the end of the slope that Yuri was resting on. This was it, as much as Yuri enjoys the serenity of being home, his Mazoku blood yearns for his friends and family back in Shin Makoku.  
  
“Let’s go, Murata!”   
  
Yuri dashes forward and leaped into the river leaving Murata to pick up their bags and follow Yuri into the vortex.


	2. Their Return

The boys had arrived safely in Shin Makoku. The sound of water flowing next to their ears had indicated that they were sitting in the temple’s pond, their usual destination when arriving in Shin Makoku. Welcoming the boys were Ulrike, Shinou, and Wolfram, surprisingly, Wolfram had caught wind that his fiancé is returning and made a detour to bring the Maou to the castle.  
  
At the sight of Wolfram, Yuri stiffens himself in a defensive state, fearing of what Wolfram might do to the Maou without any retainers to stop him. The time flows differently on Earth and Shin Makoku. While it has been a month on Earth, Yuri and Murata were unaware of the days or weeks that have passed on Shin Makoku.  
  
“Yuri!!”   
  
Wolfram marched into the pond, defying the water that slowed the blond down, and pulled Yuri to dry land. Realizing that his fiancé was still wet from their trip via water vortex, Wolfram gave Yuri an earful about changing out from his baseball attire and into his usual garb.   
  
Despite traveling to and fro, Yuri is amazed at the inventory of clothes that the temple maidens had prepared for both Yuri and Murata. After all, the temple is their interdimensional beacon to Shin Makoku. It would have made sense to keep some fresh sets of clothing for them here.   
  
“Yuri, I’m staying here in the temple with Shinou, why don’t you return to the castle?”  
  
Yuri did not find Murata’s statement surprising anymore. Murata finds staying in the temple more relaxing than the castle. Murata was not wrong when the sudden image of Anissina laughing at the already drained Gunter and Gwendal on the floor telling Anissina to stop.   
  
It was time for Yuri and Wolfram to take their leave. Despite Ulrike and the maidens did not mind the Maou’s presence, Yuri felt that by staying any moment longer he outshone Shinou in his own home. Looking at the sky above, it shows streaks of orange signifying that it was almost time for dinner. At the rate they travel, Yuri and Wolfram should be home just before dinner.  
  
At the door where Murata, Ulrike, and Shinou send the pair off, Murata reminded Yuri that both of them had been absent from Shin Makoku for close to two months. Yuri could interpret it as a memo or a warning that he was doomed for paperwork the moment Yuri and Murata set their sight on Shin Makoku.   
  
“Hmph! Hurry up, wimp!”   
  
There it was, Wolfram’s signature name-calling. Yuri shrugged it off as he mounted Wolfram’s horse in an instant. Yuri wondered if Wolfram could have been so kind as to bring Ao instead of rushing to the temple. Yuri had preferred riding Ao instead of sharing with anyone’s horse. Today being an exception, he held on to Wolfram’s waist as the horse speeds through the forest and homebound to the castle.   
  
Seated behind Wolfram, Yuri caught Wolfram’s scent. A soft vanilla waft tickles his nose as the horse cuts through the wind. Wolfram might be headstrong, but just like his taste in nightgowns, Wolfram has a soft side that only Yuri knows.   
  
As the couple was approaching the castle, Yuri nudges Wolfram to slow down. The Maou wanted to stop and admire the evening sky. Soft orange glow and purple highlights. The open land in Shin Makoku allows the Maou to enjoy a view he could rarely see in back in his hometown.   
  
Heeding Yuri’s request, Wolfram allowed Yuri to take a short breather before continuing their journey home. Afterall, night was nearing and it would be difficult to see the path in the dark.  
  
  
Standing next to the horse, Yuri was glad that they had a chance to enjoy the simplest thing in life. Wolfram was never the person to understand what Yuri was thinking at a time like this. He could only indulge the request of his King and fiance because he loves things like this.   
  
“Wolfram, before I forget, I got you a little something. A protective charm from Kyoto. I bet you don’t know what Kyoto is. Ahaha”  
  
“It’s a protective charm from you! Nevermind what Kyoto is, I’ll take it since you gave it to me.”  
  
Yuri had explained that his class went on a cultural trip to Kyoto. During a visit to the Kyoto temple, Yuri saw that the temple was selling protective charms. Without hesitation, Yuri bought one for Wolfram, hoping that it would protect him during the tough missions.   
  
Yuri had brought it everywhere in case he had decided to visit Shin Makoku. Rather than listening to Yuri’s explanation, all Wolfram could hear was that it was filled with Yuri’s affection before it reaches Wolfram. Wolfram concluded that it was a Yuri charm.   
  
“Thank you, Yuri!”   
  
Wolfram was smiling again. Yuri could feel that Wolfram was bothered. Even if Yuri asked about his well being, Wolfram would lie that he was doing fine instead of telling Yuri how he feels. In a way, the charm that Yuri gave Wolfram made his day better.   
  
The sky lapses into hues of purple and blue, the warm sunset glow had retired for the day. Yuri felt the cold shudder on his back due to the lack of warmth around him. Yuri rubbed his hands hoping the friction would provide him with heat. It was a sight for Wolfram to see his fiance struggle with the cold. Unlike Yuri, Wolfram has better tolerance to the cold due to his fiery nature. Wolfram held out his hands, clasping over Yuri’s. The boys stood there for moments before Wolfram realizes that they should have gone back to the castle earlier so that Yuri would not catch a cold.   
  
Yuri and Wolfran snuck into the dinner hall, hoping that they would not bump into any of the adults, namely, Gwendal and Gunter. Else, it is off for some serious paperwork for showing up in Shin Makoku despite Yuri and Murata were given a study break.   
  
“And where do you think you’re going Your Majesty?”  
  
At least the Maou tried to be as careful as possible. Yuri could imagine it now, sitting in his office signing the night away under the supervision of Gunter and his endless praises for the Maou. Yuri laughed as there was no turning back now. Yuri might get banned from Shin Makoku until his national exams are over. He might be the first Maou to get banned from his kingdom just because he wanted to fool around instead of studying for his exams.   
  
Instead of reprimanding the young Maou, Gwendal ushered Yuri and Wolfram into the dinner hall. Yuri’s walk of shame was cut short. Gunter and Greta ran towards Yuri with open arms to welcome their Maou back.   
  
Yuri was surrounded by the people he cares around the dinner table. Their reunion had been interrupted by Yuri’s growling stomach. Together with great food, rivaling Miko-san’s cooking, Yuri felt fortunate that he has two homes, two families and Yuri never wish either to end.  
  
As everyone was having their dinner, Gwendal had begun asking about Yuri’s academic progress. Conrad had kept Gwendal up to date about Yuri’s educational pathways. Yuri was resolved on enrolling in a university after high school. Yuri was still deciding on a major as of late although Shori did mention that Yuri should consider political science or public relations. The conversation then changes about Yuri furthering his studies to his stay here in Shin Makoku.   
  
Yuri intended to stay in Shin Makoku for a day or two to rest and visit Greta and Wolfram. Despite being a school student, Yuri is still a family man. It would be unfair for Wolfram and Greta to be neglected just because of Yuri’s national examination. Yuri made sure that his visit back to Shin Makoku had not alerted any of the other nobles so that they would not actually ban Yuri out of his kingdom.   
  
After dinner, Wolfram had retired early without Yuri. Wolfram made his way to their shared chamber. Yuri had been detained by Gwendal. Gwendal wanted to take advantage of the Maou while Yuri is still in Shin Makoku. Their daughter Greta made plans to a sleepover with the castle maids, therefore, Yuri could not excuse himself under the pretense of family time.   
  



End file.
